


Swirls of Colours

by acatenthusiast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cock Piercing, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Jongin finds out Sehun is his soulmate. But Sehun's soulmark seems to be a bit peculiar?





	1. The Fated Dick-Pic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate is kidding me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651750) by [Chogiwa_missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogiwa_missy/pseuds/Chogiwa_missy). 

> So, it's a soulmate au. Here, soulmates are determined by soulmarks. Lets say, A and B are soulmates where A is older than B. Then B will get a tattoo of what A is thinking about when A turn 21. It can be a sentence, a single word, a picture,basically anything and everything. Similarly, A will get a tattoo when B turns 21. So, the younger ones gets the tattoo first.
> 
> Jongin and Sehun are both models. Jongin has been modeling since he was 17. Sehun started when he was 20. Their age here is same as irl.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sehun has always been an averave person. Well, as average as an upcoming model can get. Sure, he had a godly handsome face, good height, an amazing body that might even put the greek gods to shame- okay, scratch that. Sehun is undeniably _hot_ and he knows it. But he likes to think he's an average person personality wise (shut up, he's not weird, he's just a bit quirky). He might have a mysterious aura surrounding him when he's keeping to himself, but as his manager Junmyeon says, that aura dies like a college-student's soul on monday morning as soon as he opens his mouth.

So imagine his surprise when instead of getting an average soulmark like an "average" person he is, he gets a tattoo which is a bit _peculiar._

Well, peculiar might be an understatement.

He is just three months shy of turning 21 himself when he gets his soul<s>mark</s> tattoo. He is at Junmyeon's office who is currently briefing him on his first gig. One moment, he's listening attentively at the olders words, the next he's gripping his stomach and wailing in pain. Junmyeon freezes, alarmed. Tears starts to roll down Sehun's cheeks as the sudden stabbing pain changes intesity to new height. Soon the pain simmers down just a bit for Sehun to breathe properly again.

"I think I'm getting my soul mark. What the fuck, why does it hurt so much!"

Aparently, hearing Sehun swear is enough to break the stupor Junmyeon was in.

"I think you're getting one of those illustration tattoos. Does it hurt too much?'

"Too much? really hyung? TOO MUCH? IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE'S FUCKING STABBING ME IN THE STOMACH WITH THOUSAND NEEDLES!"

"Hey don't yell at me! I didn't do anything!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD HYUNG IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW- oh, the pain stopped. I think the tattoo's done, it doesn't feel like my stomach is gonna turn itself out anymore. Huh, I wonder what the tattoo is, it must be pretty big."

"Do you wanna check out the tattoo now? There's a mirror in the bathroom, if you want to see it properly."

With a nervous heart, Sehun walks towards the bathroom. "Thanks hyung."

As soon as Sehun is in the half-bathroom, he takes off his shirt and inches towards the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he calms himself and glances at his stomach.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Oh no.

_That's definitely not average_, Sehun thinks dazedly before his brain short circuits.

There, at the right side of his belly-button, sits a slightly reddened new-formed tattoo of a dick. A huge, six inches long flaccid dick.

A dick.

Yes, it's the best dick Sehun has seen in his life. Yes, it's practically perfect, the length, the girth, the appearence. And dear lord it has a piercing. There, on the top of the mushroom head, sits a round metal stud. The piercing connects the stud to another tiny metal ball (heh, _ball_) that resides just half a centimeter down the shaft, that slick black metalic colour a sharp contrast to the smooth caramel skin of the cock. Its tiny, but no mortal with working eyeballs would miss it on their right mind. Its absoloutely glorious.

However, that doesn't excuse the fact that for the first time a connection is formed between Sehun ans his soulmate, all he gets is basically a dick-pic.

A permanent dick-pic.

That is precisely when Sehun finally realises, the tattoo is situated at his lower abdomen. Oh god, he can never take his shirt off. He can't go swimming, he can't were just shorts in the summer and call it a day, and oh god, his job! He can't take any gig where he has to show his stomach.

Sehun pulls at his hair and screams in frustation.

He freezes when Junmyeon's awkward voice coughs behind his.

"That's a pretty... interesting tattoo. Well, look at the bright side! Whoever your soulmate is, they most definitely like dicks. So, that's good. Right?"

Junmyeon's attempt at cheering Sehun up is met with an impressive frown.

"I'm a model hyung. Because of this tattoo, I can't take my shirt off. I can't laser a soul-tattoo until I meet my soulmate. This is definitely going to hinder my career. Why couldn't my soulmate like flowers or something?"

"Okay, first of all, calm down. you're not the only model with a weir- a peculiar soul-tattoo. And secondly, even if you were, there are plenty of products you can model for without baring your torso. Thirdly, and most importantly, I'm the person who's going to shape your career, so don't fret too much about it. I'm sure everything will come along just fine. So cheer up! You know what, let's celebrate. You finally got your soul-tattoo!"

Later that day, even though he celebrates with Jun, (meaning he sticks with his bubble tea while his responsible manager hyung downs glass after glass of beer) Sehun promises himself, the moment he meets his dipshit of a soulmate, he's gonna at least punch them in the nose.

_Of all the things in the world_, Sehun grumbles to himself, _it had to be a dick tattoo_.

**Fucker**.


	2. Put A Face to That Dick

Sehun's 21st birthday comes and goes, he's a bit too busy between modeling and barely passing at college to celebrate properly. The only thing that lingers on his mind is the white cherry blossom tree covered in flowers he sees on his way to his 8 am appointment (dear god why 8 am he wants to sleep goddamit).

Summer vacation passes by. Sehun finally graduates college and bids farewell to his non-existent college life. Two days after graduation, Junmyeon flies him to France to join the royal figures of the modeling world at Paris fashion week. At one of the afterparties, Sehun meets Chaneyeol, the face of Prada. When Chanyeol recognises him from his work for Madame Figaro magazine, Sehun realizes, his career has given him a solid footing in the entertainment industry. Sehun feels happy with his career choice and his questionable trust towards his hyung.

Chanyeol's proposal for a joint photoshoot for Prada (PRADA!!!!!) is enthusiastically received by a shy Sehun and blubbering Junmyeon. Seriously, every time he has more than three drinks, he becomes a drooling blubbering mess. Although, this time Chanyeol's 'friend' (Manager? Promoter? Colleague? Boss? Who knows, certainly not Sehun) Yixing might also be a reason for Jun's dysfunctional brain. As Chanyeol introduces Yixing to them, the gentlman's smooth mandarin seems to affect his hyung directly. By the time the photoshoot is confirmed, Junmyeon is as red as that dress he 'accidentally' bought for himself (Sehun isn't one to judge, cross-dressing is a pretty popular hobby) and Yixing has means to communicate Junmyeon directly (_Ahem_).

Chanyeol introduces him to a bunch of famous people. Some of them Sehun recognises, some he doesn't. Soon he feels a bit overwhelemed from all the attention and excuses himself to the open bar. Most of the people are busy making connections or buttering their way up, so the bar is mostly empty. Sehun sits himself on one of the stools and asks for drink. The bartender seems to understand Sehun's need for some alonetime and doesn't pester him with chitchats. Sehun feels greatful and sips his way too strong drink for a lightweight (like himself) in peace.

He's on his second drink when someone sits themselves beside him and asks for the bartender. Sehun dosen't acknowlege the stranger, way too busy contemplating about his place in the universe. His existencial crisis is put on a hold when the stranger addresses him.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before, I'm Kim Jongin."

Sehun looks at the outstreched hand, and then at his face.

_Holy. Shit._

Its Kim Jongin.

The treasure of Korean Entertainment Industry. The multitalented prodigy of Kim Hee-chul. The ace of Kim Industries. The person to awaken Sehun's love for dicks. The reason why Sehun has never had a girlfriend. One of Sehun's crushes who filled his head with fantasies.

The Kim Jongin.Sehun tries not to fanboy and act like a normal human being. Which contemplates into him deciding to treat this as a job interview. So he shakes his hand with a firm grip, looks him in the eye and introduces himself, "Oh Sehun. Its a pleasure to meet you." 

Jongin's lips break into a blinding, dazzling smile. Sehun's heart squeezes painfully and his knees goes week. _How can a person look so angelic_, he thinks. He looks for a halo over Jongin's head but there's none._ Huh, God must've run out of those when he made him._

Both of them fall into a pleasent conversation even though they've just met. Sehun relishes in the fact that he can talk to his long-time crush without dying. While listening to Jongin talk, Sehun gets sidetracked by his beauty, his posters really doesn't do him justice. His warm brown eyes are half visible throgh his bangs and Sehun desperately wants to push the hair aside. He helplessly falls deeper and deeper in love with the down-to-earth-but-still-way-out-of-your-league model as time passes by.

Jongin's eyes crinkle and his lips streches into the prettiest grin Sehun has ever seen when he talks about his dogs. But Sehun is way too invested in watching the way his lips shape words to actually understand what those words are. A curious person by nature, he wonders how it would feel to kiss those lips. The steady flow of drinks doesn't really help his self control either. He catches himself leaning towards Jongin one too many times.

When Sehun is drunk enough to see everything (and everyone) in sets of three, he runs out of patience and presses his lips gently against Jongin's. Jongin goes rigid as soon as Sehun's lips touches him. Sehun is soaring to heaven for one, two, three seconds before the gravity of what he has done throws him into the ground and he squirms away, horrified. He expects Jongin to cuss, to hit, to lash out or _something_, but he stays frozen. Sehun's about to apologise and beg for his forgiveness when Jongin finally relaxes. Instead of pushing Sehun away, he pulls Sehun towards him and presses their lips together. His lips fits perfectly against Sehun and the plush, soft feeling of them gliding smoothly against his own has Sehun's mind reeling. The ground seems to sway under his feet and Sehun is lightheaded, _breathless._

When Jongin finally pulls apart, he's downright panting. He huffs against Sehun's ear and asks, voice barely above a whisper, "Did you feel that?"

Sehun nods frantically. The kiss seems to have intoxicated him even further, he can't even form a coherent sentence. But from the _thumpthumpthumping_ of his heart against his ribcage he _knows _what Jongin is talking about.

Jongin breathlessly laughs against him and peppers his face in kisses, "I had a hunch as soon as I saw you but _to know_ that its true- god, I feel so- ugh I am so _so_ glad I was brave enough to approach you. I still can't believe I've finally found my soulmate."

Wait.

**What.**

Sehun realizes with a jolt, the pull he felt towards Jongin, the affection, the attraction- it was the soulbond in action.

Meeting one's soulmate is supposed to bring you exhilarating happiness, but Sehun is an exception. Even though his schoolboy crush turned out to be his soulmate (at least now some of his wet-dreams can be seen in a romantic light instead of creepy). Sehun feels anger boiling in his gut. He remembers his promise to himself about punching his soulmate in the nose and decides, now is a good time as any.

_"_You asshole," Sehun pushes Jongin away to scowl at him, "how dare you send me a glorious dick." He stands up straight (read: wobbles on his feet) and decides to lunge his right fist to Jongin's face. But he sees three hands and three faces instead of ones and misses his target entirely (no surprise there). He only seems to have confused Jongin, or maybe he finally realized how weir- quirky Sehun is.

Jongin catches him when he trips over air and oh so sweetly caresses his cheek, "What are you talking about?"

Sehun uses the last of his braincells to answer coherently, "My soulmark, fucker, I really hope the dick isn't your ex's." and then proceeds to pass out.

So, that's how Jongin finds out, his soulmate's soulmark is a tattoo and _somehow, _involves a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to research a lot of things for this story, (I hope my mom never sees my browser history, and oh god, my grandma) but the thing I searched for the most is how to spell $uho's birth name. I'm still not sure if I spelt it right.


	3. Chocolate for Ears

When Sehun's consciousness finally decides to return, he opens his eyes groggily and immediately regrets it. The dimly lit bulb on the ceiling seems to shine bright like a supernova. Sehun regrets having eyes and groans like a dying whale.

"Oh, he's up." Junmyeon's tired voice floats into his ears from somewhere above him. Sehun cracks his eyes open just a tiny bit to locate him and finds a very pretty very similar face inches away from his own instead.

Huh.

It must be one of _those_ dreams, Sehun's <strike>the love of his life</strike> celebrity crush seems to have been fabricated into reality, well, dreamland. Sehun shamelessly stares into those warm adoring eyes even though his head hurts. If he can't stare at his boyfriend (hopefully, he isn't too sure what kinda scenario his dream will turn into _this_ time) then what's the point of these dreams?

Those lovely cheekbones of the angel turns pink at Sehun's unbashed stare. He marvels at how the pink blush contrasts so beautifully against sun-kissed caramel. He can't help but wonder how different this dream is.

Usually dream-Jongin does unspeakable things (Sehun doesn't ask for that to happen, mind you) to him which leaves him hot and bothered even after he wakes. Dream-Jongin certainly doesn't blush because of Sehun (Sehun's the one who does all the blushing and dying thank you) and he definitely doesn't appear in the same dream as Junmyeon.

Speaking of that idiot, why is that old man doing here? Sehun tries to sit up so that he can berate his manager properly for showing up in the same dream as Jongin. But as soon as he lifts his head from the pillow, his ear-splitting headache makes its presence known by starting to tap-dance on his skull. So all Sehun does is croak out a barely audible "hyung" before collapsing on the smooth (thank god) surface again.

Painkillers and a glass of water appear before him as Jongin helps Sehun sit up (what a sweetheart). He swallows the pills, drinks the glassful of water and thanks god for this amazing dream where Jongin is holding him so close that Sehun can feel the body heat radiating from his angel.

Then Jongin softly asks, "Do you remamber anything?" and Sehun all but melts against him. His voice is velvety smooth and caresses Sehun's ears in such a way his headache almost disappears.

_So this is what it means by 'ears for chocolate'. Wait, that doesn't sound right. What was the actual expression? Come on Sehun, his voice deserves a grammy award. The least you could do is get the phrase right. Yes! That's right, it was-_

"Chocolate for ears!"

At Jongin's confused-but-still-adorable-puppy-face-with-a-head-tilt, Sehun realizes he might have said the last bit out loud. Sehun's faces warms up and he realizes he has not answered (or understood) the question Jongin has asked.

_Good job, idiot. You have managed to make a total fool out of yourself in front of Kim Jongin, twice._

Wait.

** _TWICE?!?_ **

All the memories of last night rushes into Sehun's hazy consciousness. He remembers Jongin's outstreched hand, his own 'get hired' introduction, their conversation, how prettily Jongin smiled when he talked about his dogs. He remembers the kiss, the sweet yet desperate kiss that electrocuted and intoxicated them both. And.. the missed right-hook.

This isn't a dream, and Jongin is truly his soulmate. The first thing Sehun did upon finding the person he'll forever be in love with is try to punch the shit out of him.

Oh god. Why.

Why is he like this.

Sehun groans internally and emits a mile long sigh externally. He'll need to apologise to Jongin. But, first thing first.

"Hyung, get over here." Junmyeon comes closer and Sehun feels guilty at his tired expression.

Sehun starts tentatively, "So, erm, you know Kim Jongin." Jongin looks at Sehun at the mention of his name. But Sehun avoids his eyes and barrels through. "Well, you see, he's the, um, the _tattoo_ guy."

Junmyeon doesn't understand. "What tattoo guy?"

Sehun huffs and picks his nails, "You know, the guy who gave me my tattoo. _The _tattoo. My uh, my soulmate."

Junmyeon's eyebrows jumps under his bangs, lips slightly parted in shock. Sehun waits for him to say something, but Junmyeon looks like Medusa has paid him a visit.

So Sehun addresses Jongin, points at the living statue in front of them and says, "Thats Kim Junmyeon, my manager and my cousin."

He turns to Jun again, requesting some privacy. This time, Junmyeon shows signs of life by wordlessly nodding and leaving, but his lips still parted and eyebrows still playing hide and seek under his bangs.

Hearing the soft click of the door, Sehun once again glances at Jongin. Since Sehun's brain has figured out its not a dream and this time no liquid courage is nearby to make himself brave, Sehun looks away as soon as Jongin turns his gaze towards Sehun. He can _feel _Jongin's eyes on him, making him blush to the roots of his hair. He steals another glance at Jongin's lips (what? they are very, very eye-catching) and oh god, he's _smirking_.

Sehun's heart thunders against his ribs, he has never seen something so_ sexy _in his life. Even dream-Jongin seems dull against the molten hotness that Sehun is currently witnessing. His heart is in conflict whether to send the blood to his face or his dick. Sehun risks his life and drags his eyes from Jongin's lips to Jongin's eyes.

Those beautiful soft eyes now seem just a bit darker, twinkling in mirth. At the intensity of the teasing yet adoring gaze Sehun reddens even more. He rips his gaze away from him and stutters out a weak "What."

Jongin's smirk streches into a grin, "So.. chocolate for ears, huh?"

Sehun brain promptly shuts down.


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek inside Jongin's mind.

Jongin has always been fascinated with the notion of soulmates. Perfectly matched partners who love each other with all their hearts, who make each other complete. Jongin longed for that, the connection between him and his soulmate. Someone who would love him,  _ adore _ him and will accept all of him, including his kinda-sorta-dual-personality.

Don't get him wrong, Jongin isn't a  _ nutcase _ . It's just that some of his personality traits contradicts the others. His job requires him to be charming, confident, sensual, responsible, hardworking. So he is all of that. But when his job isn't demanding him to be the epitome of perfection, he lazes around in his home, eats like there's no tomorrow, sleeps while hogging all the blankets and plays around with his kids (read: dogs).

So this resulted in Jongin's work persona being the Nation's Prince Charming while Jongin in real life is a massive dork.

This paradox that is his personality proved itself to be a huge obstacle to his love life since his ex-boyfriends (and girlfriends) couldn't deal with him being a walking irony.

They expected him to be a perfect gentleman all the time and got disappointed when they watched him go full dork on them. He actually remembers this one model he dated who said she couldn't be with a 'commoner' when she saw him order fried chicken the moment he woke up. As if she would know what royalty is. (Fuck you Jennie, you wish your metabolism was this strong).

Or that rare case where his long time best-friend (and two-dates boyfriend) explained that his personality gave him whiplash. (WTF hyung you're a motivational speaker but at the same time a sadistic little shit who likes to make his partners cry during sex and  _ I'm _ giving you whiplash??) He's still Jongin's best friend, it's just having a romantic relationship with him that he drew a line to.

So Jongin has always been waiting for his special someone to love, to cherish, to be with.

When his 21st birthday rolled around, Jongin accepted that his soulmate was going to be the one who has his soulmark first. So he tried to think of nice wonderful thoughts, he really did. But sometimes around 8 at night Kyungsoo dragged him to a bar and Jongin had one too many drinks. Next morning he woke up to a raging headache and a piercing on his dick.

Damn you Soo hyung.

Over time, Jongin grew fond of the piercing even though it felt like his soul was trying to escape through his dick for two hours when he forgot to take painkiller one time.

Soon he decided to get a second one. And a third one.

Just when he came out of the parlour after getting his third piercing, Jongin got his soulmark.

At first he didn't even understood that he was getting the soulmark, he just thought that his arm fell asleep. But when the prickling sensation kept stabbing in the same spot on the inside of his wrists persistently, he hoped,  _ maybe _ .

He didn't want to share this moment with anyone. It was the first connection from his soulmate to him. This moment was his and his alone. So he grit his teeth and send a tight-lipped smile to everyone who looked his way. Finally, finally when he was in his car alone, he allowed himself to look.

On the inside of his left wrist, just beside the protruding veins, was a tattoo of a single White Cherry Blossom. Five lily white petal connected by the sunset-orange centre. It was so tiny, yet so distinguishable against his golden skin. So delicate, yet so fierce. It was so  _ so  _ beautiful that Jongin's heart hurt.

It gave him hope. Maybe this mysterious person was just as paradoxical as himself. Maybe, they  _ will  _ love him for all he is.

  
  
  
  
  


This brings us to the present day, the after-party of Paris Fashion Week.

Ever since he steps inside the venue, people flocks around him, greeting him warmly and excitedly. Jongin politely shakes all the hands that were presented. He smiles at them, talks to them, laughs with them. It's fun, or it's supposed to be, but it goes on for  _ hours _ .

So, Jongin escapes at the expense of his manager and heads to the bar to soothe his parched throat. The bar is almost empty and Jongin is grateful for the lack of crowd there. So he strides confidently towards the empty stools.

Except.

Except, the closer he gets, the more he feels drawn to the stranger seated to the far left. Jongin seats himself beside the man and asks for a drink. Only then he permits himself to properly look at the man.

Jongin's breath hitches, he's so  _ beautiful _ , there's no other word for it. He has really sharp features, and his jet black hair contrasts so prettily against his ivory skin. His long limbs are emphasised with his choice of leather clothing and the blazer showcases his broad shoulders. He's built like a greek god and Jongin's pretty sure he's being shameless and tactless, but he can't stop staring. He reminds Jongin of his soulmark. Beautiful, strong, lovely.

Jongin prays to every god he ever believed in, drains his drink for a bit of a liquid courage and stretches out his left hand.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before, I'm Kim Jongin."

The man looks at his outstretched hand, and then at his face.

A moment later, he's shaking Jongin's hand, "Oh Sehun. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jongin feels sparks shooting out in his veins from where the man-  _ Sehun _ touched him. Jongin can't help but smile at him, utterly happy that Sehun accepted him as a drinking buddy at least. Sehun blinks at his smile and returns one of his own. Jongin's heart constricts at the sweet smile.

Both of them fall into a pleasant conversation even though they've just met. Jongin talks about his work, asks Sehun about his. He learns that Sehun is a model, even though he's new to modeling, he's portfolio sounds impressive.  _ Go figure,  _ Jongin thinks to himself,  _ with looks like that he can convince people to buy woolen carpets for bathrooms _ .

Soon enough, Jongin starts talking about his dogs, praising, bragging and boasting. Sehun’s lips are attached to the the tumblr in his hand, sipping lazily. He listens to Jongin's rambling attentively. Somewhere between his rambling, Sehun leans forward and presses his lips gently against Jongin's. Jongin goes wide-eyed with shock, as soon as Sehun kisses him, as soon as those sinful lips touches his, it feels as if the entire world is reeling around him. Electricity sending sparks from his lips to all over his body, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

Sehun pulls away before Jongin can get a hold of himself. He stares at Jongin with hazy eyes and parted lips while Jongin tries to function again. When Jongin's brain decides to cooperate with him again, he pulls Sehun towards him and presses their lips together. His lips fits perfectly against Sehun and the feeling of the soft pillowy lips molding against his own has Jongin's mind reeling. Sehun sways lightly against the stool so Jongin snakes an arm around his shoulders, trying to steady him even though Jongin himself can't register anything in his mind except that one worded all consuming thought.

**Finally.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Jennie, I just needed a name so I thought to use hers. By no means do I think she's a shallow person.


	5. The Nation's Baby Boy Doesn't Like His Soulmark

Sehun is cute.

Yes, Sehun is handsome, and utterly hot. AND he looks especially charismatic in leather jackets and skinny jeans, yes, Jongin knows. But now when drinks aren't near, Sehun's hangover almost gone (thank god for hangover pills) and they're alone, he looks just as cute as a baby.

The babiest. baby. to ever. baby.

From the moment Jongin has met Sehun, he has been slayed with his cuteness. He looked like a lost child last night at the bar, clutching the drink in one hand, with glassy eyes and pouty lips. Jongin wished nothing but to kiss the pout away between his rambling. He longed to taste the sweetness of Sehun's lips. But in the end, it was Sehun who kissed him first.

He's also the one who asks to present their soulmarks to each other.

When Sehun finally stops blushing after that choco-ear comment (what a shame, he looks especially cute with pink cheeks), he springs the proposition on Jongin before he could tease Sehun any further.  
Jongin all but jumps at the idea, wanting to show off his mark of fate, his lovely tattoo. He rolls up his sleeve at Sehun's request and levels his wrists under Sehun's eyes.

Sehun's beautiful fingers wraps around his wrists to steady it, and sparks shoots through Jongin's veins and down his spine.

Sehun looks at his mark so intently, Jongin fears that his skin will catch on fire. His ears prick at a breathy little "pretty" from Sehun's lips, and Jongin chest warms from pride, affection and love.

And then.

And then Sehun brings up his hand and pecks it gently, looks him in the eye and complains with a hint of smile at his lips, "It's really pretty compared to mine. That's unfair, don't you think?"

Confused, and a little hurt that his soulmate doesn't regard his own mark as something beautiful, Jongin asks, "What? Why?"

"See it for yourself, you have some explaining to do mister." Sehun huffs and takes his shirt off.

And then its Jongin who dies from hotness incarnate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! :D
> 
> Sorry for the short update, the next one will be much sooner so please don't kill me.
> 
> Thank you to all my lovely reader for all your patience, I love you all! ❤


	6. His Dick Ain't The Only Thing To Focus On

Jongin's soultattoo is so _so_ pretty. At first, Sehun is puzzled, he doesn't remember doing anything significant on his 21st birthday, he didn't even get to celebrate it properly. So, where did the cherry blossom come from?  
  
Then, _then_ Sehun remembers, on his way to a shoot, he saw the white chery blossom tree, more flowers than leaves on its branches. The tree looked so pretty with sunlights shining down on the cherry blossoms, making them look like feathers, bright, heavenly.  
  
It represents his thoughts so perfectly, Sehun feels floaty. And a bit jealous.  
How come his soultattoo is a (pretty) dick? He doesn't even know whose (pretty) dick it is! What if its Jongin's ex's (was the ex handsome too)?  
Okay, now that's just great. Sehun’s now jealous of his soulmate's ex on top of being jealous of his soulmate's mark.  
Wonderful.  
  
So he decides to confront Jongin and lets go of his wrists. (not without a kiss on that pretty tattoo though, Sehun doesn't have much of a self restraint)  
  
Jongin looks confused (and maybe a bit hurt?) at his complaining so Sehun decides to take his shirt off and show Jongin his tattoo.  
  
At first Jongin's eyes are trained to face, not even daring to look down, his pink cheeks rapidly becoming redder. Sehun is also embarrassed himself but he knows he has a great built. He worked hard for it, he made sure his abs were as prominent as they can be, and _maintained_ it. And his lifelong hobby dancing has made his body lithe with flat muscles, attractive and beautiful.  
So he actually looks forward to seeing Jongin's reaction.  
  
When Jongin's eyes finally trails down Sehun's torso, he feels lightheaded. He could see the evidence of Jongin's attraction in his eyes, honey-brown eyes darkening with desire (holy shit did he just bite his lips?!).  
  
And then.  
  
And then Jongin sees the dick printed on Sehun's flawless skin and freezes.  
  
Sehun waits for one, two, three seconds then impatiently asks for an explanation.  
  
Jongin looks at Sehun with mortification in his eyes. Sehun stares back with one cocked eyebrow.  
  
Jongin emits a mile long sigh and buries his head in his hand. "Its mine."

_uh_. _what_.  
  
Sehun should've asked a question that could've extracted a bit more information from him like _what_ _do_ _you_ _mean_ or _why_ _are_ _you_ _obsess__ed_ _with_ _your_ _own_ _dick_. But his brain decides to go with "You have a piercing on your dick?" with a faint voice.  
  
Jongin chokes out a laugh and looks at Sehun through crinkling eyes (so charming),  
"I've got two, actually. And another one on my tongue."  
  
Oh my _fucking_-  
  
Sehun's brain is overheated and his heart is going into overdrive and his imagination is running wild and he's going to _die_ from horniness-  
  
"Uh, babe? You got a bit of a.. situation there." Jongin oh so helpfully points out to his crotch, one corner of his lips curling upwards in amusement.

Sehun scowls at Jongin with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Jongin talks as if he hasn't just said the hottest thing Sehun has heard in his entire life, as if Jongin isn't basically sex on legs (wait, thats not right, his legs are also _hella sexy_), as if he isn't smirking at Sehun like the smug sexy dick head (heh, _dickhead_) he is.

So Sehun climbs up on Jongin's lap, straddles his thighs and takes those smooth silky hair between his fingers. Jongin looks surprised so now it's Sehun's turn to smirk at him. Sehun licks Jongin's lower lip and breathily demands, "Kiss me."

So Jongin kisses him, with perfect demonstration of his skills with his tongue.


	7. Years May Pass By But Jongin Is Still Whipped

It has been four years since the fateful day Jongin and Sehun met, since they shared a kiss and Sehun demanded that Jongin take responsibility.

Four years since Sehun sat through the painful laser removal sessions of his soultattoo and Jongin pampering him through all the pain and medication.

Three years since they both moved in a cozy (but spacious nonetheless) apartment, closer to both of their agencies offices. 

Two years since Jongin anxiously blurted "Marry me" to Sehun in the car, way before they reached their dinner date destination, where Junmyeon was waiting with doves and Chanyeol with fower bouquets.

Two years since Sehun answered him with 'Yes's and wet kisses and wandering hands. And then demanding a more romantic proposal with a pout.

Six months since they exchanged their vows under the orange hue of setting sun, perfect in every sense (including Junmyeon's tears).

Six months since their friends and family sent them off to their honeymoon at Jeju Island. The week-long vacations filled with breathy sighs, long nights lost in love and lust, lazy kisses and sweaty cuddles, soft 'I love you's that put smiles on their faces even in their sleep.

And lastly, two hours since Jongin kissed a sleepy Sehun before leaving to go to the local gym for his weekend workout routine.

Two hours, and Jongin already misses Sehun. Who knew the younger would have him this dependent on him?

By the time Jongin gets off from the machine, there's already a messege waiting for him on his phone.

From : Sehunnie

Thinking about you ;)

The words stretches his lips around a grin, heart missing a bit. Even after all these years, Sehun has the same effect on him as the first time they set their eyes on each other.

Jongin finishes his set, takes a quick shower and sets off to their shared apartment, sending a messege back to Sehun.

To : Sehunnie

My set just finished babe, I'll be home soon.

When Jongin gets home, the house is dark and silent. He locks the door behind him and dumps his dirty clothes into the hamper by the foyer. Then proceeds to trot inside to find his soulmate, the love of his life, his husband.

The entire house is in standstill, the slow ticking of the clock on the mantle breaking the serene image.

"Sehun?"

Jongin checks the kitchen first only to find it empty. His curiosity takes him towards the bedroom, their bedroom. The closer he gets, the clearer he can hear Sehun. Faint thumping of feet on wooden floor, closet doors being opened and closed, and then opened again, the mattress going 'fwump' under weight, soft hums of songs. Jongin can't help but snicker to himself, Sehun tends to get restless and fidgety when he's home alone.

Jongin knocks on the door once, twice, and then softly calls out, "Sehunnie?"

All the sounds dies out. Then he hears the closet door closing and a faint murmur of "Come in, please."

Jongin s̶u̶s̶p̶i̶c̶i̶o̶u̶s̶l̶y̶ cautiously opens the doors and steps inside at Sehun's way too polite tone. But what's waiting for him inside steals his breath away.

He stands at the door, slack jawed, one hand still perched at the knob. He's pretty sure he's drooling, but he doesn't care.

He can't care, when Sehun is sitting at the foot of the bed wearing nothing but one of Jongin's button ups, the material so thin that the outline of Sehun's figure is almost visible. The shirt ends just above his thighs with top three buttons open, revealing an ivory shoulder. The sleeves hides both of his arms upto his knuckles, revealing nothing but his fingertips. And his beautiful long, long legs enticingly bare, still adorned with the pink markings of Jongin's love from last night.

"Hi." Sehun greets him with a hint of shyness but eyes bold, cheeks pink under all the attention.

"Hi yourself." Jongin manages to croak out, throat dry all of a sudden, trousers tighter against him than they were a couple of moments ago.

"Do you like my look? I wanted to try something new." Sehun all but purrs. Jongin's cock twitches in his pants at the slow murmur of Sehun's pouty lips.

"I love it baby, look at you, you look so so pretty." Jongin breathes, walking towards Sehun at the sudden urge to get closer. Once he reaches the bed, Sehun's legs fall open to accommodate Jongin in between them. Jongin gently caresses his cheek, thumbing at his lips. Sehun tentatively licks at his thumb, then parts his mouth to suck the digit.

Jongin's rationality all but snaps at the scene before him, Sehun's small mouth puckering around his finger, Sehun's eyes trained on his, with a look of innocence. Jongin presses down his thumb on Sehun's tongue, emitting a whine from that sinful mouth. his desire and lust fully takes over, ripping the last shreds of his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the final chapter. And will also contain the smutty bits.


	8. The Nation's Prince Charming Is A Teasing Little Shit

Sehun could practically see Jongin's eyes going dark with desire at his ministrations. His piercing gaze renders Sehun immobile, goosebumps rising across his skin. With Jongin's thumb pressing down on his tongue, Sehun can't help but whine in need.  
  
Jongin is brushing his lips at the conner of Sehun's mouth, licking behind his ears, biting down on his earlobes. Sehun's hands fly out to grab Jongin's shoulders, trying to pull himself as close to Jongin as possible.  
  
Sehun's koala grip doesn't deter Jongin from leaving kisses along Sehun's jaw, licking at the skin of Sehun's throat and sucking on the adam's apple. He scrapes his teeth against Sehun's collarbones while pulling on the shirt until the last two buttons rip out with a satisfying pop, revealing miles after miles of flawless milky skin. The shirt stayed bunched on his elbow, Jongin being too distracted to remove it properly. He attaches his mouth on that _one_ spot on Sehun's neck that makes him writhe, and _sucks._   


Sehun feels tears gathering at his eyes from all the soft touches. He doesn't need any foreplay, or prep, he took care of that himself, before Nini got home. He needs to get fucked as soon as possible, fast and hard. So, he grits his teeth in deternination, "Jongin."

"Yes Sehunnie?", Jongins voice is sickly sweet, that bastard knows what Sehun wants, no, _needs_. And yet, Sehun's being teased to death.

Sehun sighs in defeat, he is not above begging, at this point. So, he pleads, "Please."

"Please what, baby?"

"Please... please fuck me."

Jongin tuts, "While those are very nice words love, that's not what I want to hear." He pinches a dusty nipple in between his fingers, "Come on baby, what do you say?"

Sehun can't really help the breathy moan that tumbles out of his lips, but he manages to shape it into a shaky 'hyung'.

Jongin quickly tugs of the shirt from Sehun's body, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sehun whines at a still clothed Jongin, "Get naked, already."

Jongin grins at him, devilishly hansome, "Impatient much?"

"I have been hard since I woke up, and I prepped and lubed myself in the shower." Sehun finally explodes, "I've been ready for your monster dick for two hours now. Of fucking course I'm impatient! If you don't fuck me now I swear to god I will divorce you and marry one of my dildos instead!"

Now it's Jongin who can't move fast enough, "Alright, alright, have mercy!"

Sehun grabs the lube bottle and throws it at Jongin, hitting him in the middle of his chest. Jongin picks up the bottle and scowls at Sehun, "You'll pay for that, Hunnie."

Sehun scoffs at Jongin, "By the speed you're moving, it'll take a thousand years for you to-"

Sehun's frustrated tirade cuts off midway into a lewd moan at the press of the slippery blunt mushroom head of Jongin's dick against his hole. Sehun is loose enough for the tip to slip inside with a soft pop. Jongin keeps pushing, untill he bottoms out with a squelch.

Sehun has prepped himself as throughly as possible, yet he needs a moment to get used to the stretch. Jongin is so deliciously thick, so wonderfully long that the first thrust has Sehun's eye rolling back in pleasure.

After a couple of minutes of being kissed and nibbled on but not receiving any more of that delicious friction, Sehun finally reaches the limit of his patience. So, he squeezes down on Jongin as tight as he can and slaps his ass, "Move already."

Jongin gapes at Sehun in disbelieve, "Did you just spur me?"

Sehun's eyes blaze in barely suppressed rage and frustration, "Fucking fuck me, right now. Or I will deep fry your nuts."

Jongin grabs Sehun's thighs and pushes them to his chest and plants his knees on the bed, "Remember, you asked for this."

Then he pulls out almost all the way, and slams back inside with as much force as he can dare to use. Every single thrust after that is delivered with strength. Sehun's body would have slid off the bed from the force of every push inside if not for Jongin's death grip on his hip.

The pleasure is too much for Sehun to even moan, his mouth sobbing in gulps of air between thrusts.

Sehun has been so wound up, he reaches the peak almost embarrassingly fast, his orgasm sneaking up on him, his neglected dick finally releasing strings of white all over his chest.

Sehun's ass squeezes Jongin's dick, milking him for all he's worth. Jongin chases his own climax in Sehun's pliant body, his pace faultering. Soon enough, he's pressing in deep, and emptying every last drop inside.

At Sehun's blissed out expression, Jongin chuckles darkly, "We're only starting, love. Don't pass out on me yet."

Sehun finally realizes, Jongin's dick inside of him is still rock hard, his cum adding to the lube.

Sehun gets comfy on the bed, as much as he can with a dick in his ass, (he has a long night ahead of him, after all) and goads Jongin, "Come on, we're not getting any younger here."

Jongin stares at him with a condescending look in his eyes. Sehun can feel that by the end of the night, he's won't be able to feel his legs anymore.

But.

It'll be totally worth it. 


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update is the previous chapter.

Sex with Jongin is always intense, lounging at the fine line of mindnumbing and overwhelming. But Sehun can't help but feel like today was the best he ever had. Granted, he always thinks that after every time connecting with Jongin. But, today, it made Sehun feel particularly happy, that Jongin still finds him aluring enough to lose control. 

Now looking at Jongin's face, peacefully sleeping, Sehun can't almost believe that this is the same person who basically went feral on him. Sehun could feel how much Jongin wanted him, loved him, worshipped him.

Sehun feels his heart swell with love and affection, feels his soul twining along with Jongin's.

Then, now and forever. 

(And a twinge of pain along his lower body that makes Sehun feel smug, it'll hurt a lot more later in the day but he can't help think, _definitely worth it!) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally delivered on the smut. This story is now officially completed. 
> 
> Thank you for being with me over a course of an entire year. I love you all. 


End file.
